Selene
Selene, the Lunar Avenger is a Mage that belongs to the Harmony faction. Players can unlock Selene by summoning her at the Tavern, collecting her Soul Stones from the April monthly sign-in reward, or participating in the Lunar Feast event. Strategy Selene has the highest Spell Power in the game and focuses on dealing damage with basic attacks against heroes, making her a rearline DPS hero. Triune Blessing adds a large amount of damage to her next three attacks, combined with Spell Vamp, Selene is almost unstoppable in 1v1 situations; Crescent Break buys her time and obstructs enemy melee heroes; and finally, Eclipse is an effective means of punishing combo teams. Lore Lunar Vengeance As a child, Selene was a fervent believer in the sayings and stories of her people. She found in them security and certainty as only a child might. When Lumenor left for his apprenticeship at the Temple of Light to "vanquish the darkness", surely, she imagined, this Darkness was some beast that threatened all. However, as many moons passed without word from her beloved brother, she became convinced that this Darkness was none other than that which devoured the Moon. While an ordinary child would despair, Selene was sure that Lumenor would overcome this beast, crawl out of its bowels, and come back to the forest and his sister's side. For the Wood Elves have a proverb: Life is like the face of the Moon, ever waxing and waning. Something else came instead. It was a dark and stormy night, and pandemonium reigned throughout the woodland. The air was filled with screams and howling, arrows and magic. Everywhere you could hear the twang of bowstrings and the clash of swords. By the end of the night, the Wood Elves suffered horrendous casualties and were forced to flee. Like shadows into the night, they melted into the deep forest. The enemy did not pursue and instead marched west, toward other lands. When the dawn came, the Wood Elves found their ancestral home in ruins. The Moonwell lay desecrated and their forests burned. Stopping only to lower familiar faces into the earth, the surviving Wood Elves set out to find a new home. They journeyed east, away from the news of death and destruction that spread like whispers on the wind. The war had swept across Etryna. Even the Temple of Light had come under assault. The Wood Elves finally came to a stop at the base of the Southern Mountains, in what they called the Wood of Dawn. The verdant and dense woodland here was much like their old home. They rebuilt the Moonwell here and once again basked the glow of its magic. And while the war had not reached these virgin lands, the now grown up Selene knew that so long as the Dark Army existed, they would never be safe. So Selene bade her tribe farewell to join the fight as a Lunar Avenger. During her arduous journey, Selene met the diminutive magician, Esther and the skilled archer, Beau. Through many battles, they bonded, and even a blind man could see that Beau loved Selene. However, Selene had devoted herself to the Moon Goddess, Luna; Beau could care less, so long as he was able to be by her side, his heart would be content. Sadly, this too would come to an end. At the height of battle, they found themselves surrounded and in direct combat with the fearsome Spider Queen. Beau launched himself in the path of her venomous spray without hesitation, saving the others at the cost of his eyes. For an archer, to lose one's sight is to lose one's livelihood. But Beau was proud and refused to be a burden to his companions, nor could he stand to be pitied by anyone, especially Selene. And so, he left. Watching Beau's lonely form fade into the distance, Selene uttered a barely audible sigh. Although this battle had been won, there would be many others. In time, many would come, and many would go; those left behind could only grieve. For in this tumultuous era, none have control over their destiny. Attributes Skills Faction Awakening Synergy Splash Videos Category:Hero Category:Mage Category:Harmony